Moon Myth
by Lady Anika
Summary: What happened before the fall of the Silver Millennium? A whole new story grows from here... [ Note: I've posted it at moonromance.com but I've read so much fanfiction here I thought I might give it a try (: ]
1. The Begining

Moon Myth  
Rated: PG-mild swearing  
Silver Millennium  
Note: In this story, the princesses are 16 years old while the prince  
and guardians are around 21.   
  
Also, I'm re-posting this at fanfiction.net from moonromance.com.   
Just so ya know. ;D I'm hoping to re-inspire myself to write more  
since I love writing this fic, it's just the matter of sitting down  
and actually writing it. ^^;;; And besides all of that, I love  
fanfiction.net. ;P It's my new-found friend.  
  
Enjoy!   
********************************************  
  
  
  
A beautiful sixteen year old princess was walking through the   
palaces' gardens stopping every now and then to look at the white   
roses, or the orange poppies or the lilies. But if you looked   
carefully at her, the smile on her face was a sad one which could   
cause tears to anyone who dared look apon it and her eyes, although   
a lucious deep blue where happiness usually was, were lonely and sad.  
You have to understand though, that usually she was the happiest   
person bringing joy everywhere. Her white grown flowed behind her   
with silver specks glistening in it and a golden bodice spun around   
her upper waist. The hair on her head was the color of sunlight with   
small traces of silver in it and if she would've taken it out of her   
traditional royal hairstyle (AN: we all know what that is....) her   
long hair would be almost blinding in it's rays. She suddenly looked   
up at the earth... and sighed.  
  
*******************************  
  
'Oh, I wish I could just see the real beauty of earth once   
more' she thought although it could never happen since lunarians were   
forbidden to go on Earth. 'Nothing exciting ever happens and with one   
guardian always looking after you and four other ones to tag alone.'   
As if one cue, the respected princesses of their own planets, Minako,   
Rei, Ami, and Makoto popped up.   
  
"Hi Sere-chan!" exclaimed Minako, her bubbly attitude showing.   
  
Serenity quickly smiled and replied back.  
  
"Whatchya do'in?" Minako started walking at Serenity's pace   
and studied her friends expression. It was the one she had been   
wearing for a while, and it puzzled all of them. Serenity, the   
happy-go-lucky klutz, was not the same person. Something dimmed   
slightly in her. A part of her was missing, Minako was sure of it.   
  
"Just looking" she answered. 'At the earth', but she didn't   
say that aloud.   
  
Rei looked at her questionly. This was annoying her so   
much!! They never kept secrets from each other, but she was positive   
Sere was keeping something from her! And that was so un-Sere like!   
Being so sad was not her style and keeping her feelings locked in   
herself was defiantly not another one of her traits. Anyway, she was   
going to find out. She glared at her senshi friends, mouthing at   
them to leave.  
  
"Oh!, I almost forgot" Ami said, a look of shock appeared on   
her face, "I left my study books in the library! I need them for   
tomorrow." Serenity watched Ami zip off towards the library, with  
surprise.  
  
"I'd better check on the cooks to see if they have the recipe   
for tonight's ball" exclaimed Makoto and she walked towards the   
kitchen. Serenity suspect that she already visited the cooks several   
hundred times to check the food and to make sure it was just right.   
And they can't kick out a princess, especially not Princess Makoto of   
Jupiter, so go figure.   
  
"I think I'd better start my training right now, I'll see you   
later!" And Minako ran off towards the training grounds before   
Serenity could protest and go with her.   
  
"Okay Rei, what is it?"  
  
"Sere, what's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Serenity looked down at a flower,   
nervously.  
  
"Sere, what's on your mind? You never tell me anymore."   
Rei looked directly into Serenity's eyes, hoping to get a real answer,   
but Serenity couldn't keep the gaze.  
  
"Maybe because I don't have anything on my mind"   
  
"Then why are you alot glummer than usual? Everyone notices   
it," Rei put her hand on her shoulder, and softly added, "Especially a   
best friend."  
  
Serenity took a big breath, as if to explain everything at   
once, but instead it came out as a sigh and she looked up at the   
Earth, which seem to twinkle every now and then, like a blue star.   
  
"You aren't still hung up about that, are you?" Rei wrapped   
her arms around Serenity to comfort her. Carefully, she wracked her  
brain at what happened at the moment a few weeks ago.....   
  
  
**************  
  
"The Princess, I can't find her!!!"  
  
"Have you checked by the waterfall?!?!!?"  
  
"Yes, and the roses, SHE'S NOT ANYWHERE!!"   
  
"Ami, do you have that tracking thing ready yet!"  
  
Fiercely typing on her mini computer, Ami set the scanning   
device to scan the whole palace. The results were negative.  
  
Rei alerted the senshi of Serenity's mysterious disappearance.   
She felt something was terribly wrong. She just KNEW, she felt it.   
That horrible feeling not only at the bottom of the stomach, but every  
where!   
  
Slamming the computer shut, Ami let some tears run down her   
cheeks as she felt hope leaving her. She couldn't help her princess   
anymore. She barely felt Minako's hand rest comfortingly on her   
shoulder.  
  
"What did Queen Serenity have to say?" Rei asked Minako,   
seeing her depressed look, Rei was almost too afraid to ask.  
  
Her voice, soft with sorrow, but with definent hope behind   
said, "Her majesty suspects the sunarians, you know, that group of   
them that have some STUPID thing against.....Sere-chan" Her voice   
finished shakily.  
  
"What do they have against her! Why do they want her!!"   
demanded Makoto, fists clenched at her sides.  
  
Ami, lifting her head, and opened the computer through her   
dry tears. She typed the location of the least place she suspected   
and the last place. Earth. As it scanned the primitive planet, it   
beeped, and located a spot. Startled, the group all looked at Ami,   
whose wide blue eyes showed no emotion.  
  
Closing her eyes and computer, slowly, she managed to whisper   
out, "It had to be...."  
  
***********************  
  
"Rei" Serenity's voice, muffled by some tears, interrupted her   
thoughts. "I *have* to go back."  
  
Rei grabbed Serenity's shoulders and glared into her blue   
eyes.  
"What are you talking about! Are you crazy? We're forbidden!   
Besides, they're barbarians, and you don't know even the slightest   
what kind of ........" But Rei's voice seemed to trail off as she saw   
the look of deep determination in her eyes. A look that over powered   
her sadness.  
"Rei-chan, I just want to see the gardens" she pleaded, "If   
you guys come with me, they'll for sure track us down and you'll get   
in trouble for doing your duty" she paused and looked directly into   
Rei's eyes, "Don't worry."  
  
  
****On Earth****  
  
Endymion grabbed his sharp blade and swung it into a fighting   
position. Jedite did the same with his. Training had begun. Jedite   
moved first, taking a jab at it yet, watching Endymion like a hawk.   
Endymion faked a jab and made a tear in Jedites' clothes, but of   
course they ignored it.   
  
"They're really good" remarked Zoicite. Nephrite nodded in   
agreement. They had their training sessions in an open field in the   
gardens. The gardens where the biggest and most beautiful on earth,   
so there was of course, enough space for sword fighting.  
  
"Gotch ya!" grinned Endymion, his blade at Jedite's throat.   
Pulling the sword away and helping Jedite up, they heard someone   
coming.   
  
"Hey!" shouted Kunzcite, jogging apparently from the castle   
which was a long distance away. "Sorry I'm late."   
  
"You also missed training," remarked Nephrite.  
  
Endymion grabbed some water from his bag and they started   
walking back, much to Kunzcite's dismay.   
  
"How'd training go?" asked Kunzcite.  
  
"Endy won most of them," concluded Zoicite, in a short   
statement.  
  
"As usual," Jedite grinned jokingly, then added "So are you   
going to attend the ball tonight, Endy? It's just the usual get to   
know the ladies of the court, you know. They're dying to meet us.   
No special guests, though."  
  
Endymion shrugged his shoulders, in indifference. He didn't   
think any of the ladies of the court were interesting. They were all   
the same, uptight, boring and *so* flirty! It drove him crazy!  
Especially that Lady Beryl......but he was not going to get into that.   
He shuddered. She practically thought he was hers!   
  
"What's wrong?" Endymion asked Kunzcite, who was staring at   
the sky for some unknown reason.........  
  
"I was just wondering..." Kunzcite started, but then, he   
shook his head, "It's nothing.."  
  
"Really, man," Jedite budged in, "Tell us. You were really   
spacing out."  
  
"Well, have you ever wondered what the people of the Silver   
Millennium look like and act? I mean, they're supposed to be this   
hostile type of people, but I don't know....."  
  
The guys looked at him in disbelief, wondering where that   
thought came from, but the question did bring some thought. They all   
shook their heads.  
  
"I mean, you heard those rumors around the kingdom, that they   
have a group of fighters, who are the best in the millennium. And the   
princess. I've heard some *hot* rumors about them too. Especially   
the one on the moon."  
  
"I didn't even know people lived on the moon" remarked   
Nephrite  
  
Zoicite snorted in disgust. "If you had been listening in   
class you WOULD have known. Only us and the King and Queen know that   
life exists out there. All the rest is stuff the court brings out   
for laughs. They have no idea how close they are to the truth. But   
I'm pretty sure the King and Queen said something about those fighters.   
I think they're called the 'Sailor Senshi'."  
  
"Sailor Senshi." Endymion let the words roll on his tongue.   
He felt his gaze drawn to the sudden brightness of the moon, which had   
came early, along with the darkness of night. Quickly, he brought his   
gaze and his thoughts, back down to earth. "Another training tomorrow,  
morning?"  
  
  
*************  
  
  
By the time Serenity and Rei got to the training field,   
everyone else was there, stretching. They were already transformed.   
In their sailor fuku's they seemed to glow. Sun Golden. PineGreen.   
Icy Blue. The colors made their own light show in the sky.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power... Make Up!" After a wave of fiery   
ribbons, there stood Sailor Mars. Joining the others, she started   
stretching.  
  
Serenity looked at them, wistfully. She wished she could   
transform into at least something else besides this dress, like her   
soldier fuku, but she could only do that on fighting days or when her   
mother was gone. Her problem was her stupid powers. Why couldn't   
she control her powers? Disgusted, she closed her eyes and   
concentrated on the part deep inside her........  
  
She felt something warm brush against her cheek and she smiled,  
opening her eyes a bit. She looked at the ever moving line of   
silver, twirling in spirals around her. Giggling, she watched it move   
around until it zoomed back into her hand, making a blinding light to   
everyone in the palace except her. Unknown to her, the light warmed   
everyone who saw it and made them smile. She had no idea what her   
powers could do.........  
  
Sighing, she went to watch the senshi fight, and while she   
watched them, she thought. 'Mother is gone trying to make peace with   
the sunarians. This is the perfect time to visit earth!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Right before the ball.......*  
  
"Any cute guys at this ball, Ami-chan?" asked Makoto. Ami   
looked at her dryly and answered "Your asking the wrong person."   
  
"Right," she replied and she then waited for Minako to   
get out.  
  
Ami turned back down to her book, letting her scarf flow down   
her back like a waterfall. These balls were so annoying, in her   
opinion. All the guys there had practically never read a book without   
pictures in their life! "Stupid IQ deprived lower lifeforms..." she   
murmured under breath, while turning the page.  
  
Makoto widened her eyes and cowered back a little in fear.   
She sure hope Ami wasn't doing any of those high tech spells she often   
knew. The last one she tried out ended up leaving her mute. Makoto   
shivered and arranged her deep green over coat over the short, sugary   
green dress to keep warm. 'That's Ami-chan for ya' she smiled nervous   
at Ami, 'she's tougher than she looks.'   
  
Rei came out next and after a short while, she started to   
impatiently tap her right foot. She brushed an imaginary piece of   
lint off her tight maroon dress and pulled her remaining wisps of   
raven black hair back into their sparkly red barrettes. She took a   
peek at Makoto and Ami, and her look grew puzzled. 'What's going on?'  
  
A few minutes later, Minako and Serenity came chatting down   
the halls.   
  
"Sorry we're late, we had to get some roses for Sere-chan's hair"   
Minako and Serenity smiled impishly, making them look like twins.   
The only difference, besides the dress, was the hair. Serenity's had   
silver in it, and the eye color, Minako's being a lighter blue and   
Serenity's a dark blue. There was also the family birthmark, the   
golden crescent pointing upwards. But Serenity liked to hide it under   
her floppy bangs.  
  
"So, Minako-chan" asked Makoto eagerly " What's the scoop on   
the cute guys for this time?" Minako made a face, "They're all blah   
and snobs. Even on of those earth people would be better company."  
  
"They're that bad!?" Rei's eyes widened.   
  
A uniformed lunarian soldier came up to them, "It's your time,   
your majesties. The ball awaits you," and he bowed.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing. I can't wait till it's over"   
exclaimed Serenity  
  
"Agreed!" chorused everyone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
***************** The next day and about 8:00am  
  
  
  
  
The light of an early morning sunrise poured faintly into   
Serenity's room through the open curtain. Slowly she opened her eyes.   
A mile wide smile erupted on her face. 'Today is Visit Earth Day.   
Mother won't even notice I'm gone and Rei won't snitch, so the senshi   
won't know or get in trouble. I'll just teleport there, stay hidden,   
and look at the flowers and wildlife. It helps that your one of the   
only ones that can teleport in the universe. Maybe Puu* would want to   
join me. She has to take a break from that door some time.'   
  
She quickly jumped out of bed, that being very unusual for her   
and dressed in her usual princess outfit. Then she put a brown cloak   
around her that completely disguised her from behind. In fact, it made  
her look like an old women. She looked in the mirror and sighed with   
dismay. She almost forgot. Her crescent mark. 'I know' she thought   
wickedly. She pressed her hand to her forehead, on the crescent moon   
to be exact and mumbled a few ancient words. In a flash of bright   
silver light, the mark was gone and so was her silver parts in her   
hair. 'Perfect' she thought. She opened the door and it made a loud   
CREAK!, which echoed through the hallways   
"Damn" she whispered. And the senshi have to have excellent   
hearing too. Quietly, she tip-toed through the hallways in the palace   
towards the garden. "Princess Teleport" she whispered and in a flash   
of silver light, she was gone.  
  
  
(*AN:in case you didn't know, Up is Pluto's nickname made up by   
Chibiusa, but you never know, Serenity could have been that close to   
Pluto too and I like to think that, hence her cool nickname used by   
her)  
  
  
A few minutes before........  
  
  
  
Minako wandered through the hallways. She was bored. No,   
correction, she was incredibly bored. The ball, far from a success,   
was horrible and for once, she felt sore from training. That made it   
hard to get to sleep and that was the key thing she needed right now   
and couldn't find. She tip-toed through the hallways, carefully, not   
to disturb anybody. A faint noise echoed through the halls, close to   
where she was. Turning around the corner, she barely got a glimpse   
of what looked like an old woman who suddenly disappeared. It took   
her only to seconds to realize what she had truly witnessed.   
"Damn you, Sere!" Whispering harshly to herself, and she   
ran towards the senshi's rooms.  
*************  
  
  
"Rise and shine morning boy" chorused Endymion's guardians,   
opening the shades. Then they propped themselves around his bed.   
Endymion looked around, bewildered, rubbing his eyes from the first   
faint signs of morning light.   
  
"Did you forget something?" teased Jedite, "Maybe, an early   
morning training?"  
  
Endymion felt like hitting himself at his stupidity. Early   
morning training, what was he thinking??? And that ball had to go so   
late.........and his "favorite" guest was there. Lady Beryl. 'I mean,'   
he thought to himself while getting dressed, 'she's pretty and all,   
but her personality is down right loathing! She clings to me like a   
love sick puppy and screeches at every maiden who asked me to dance   
that I was taken long ago.' A knock on the door interrupted his   
thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Come on, slowpoke!" Endymion ran outside, picking an apple   
on the way and his armor and joined his friends. As of getting to   
their destination, they heard a shriek!   
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Did that sound like...?"  
  
"A girl?!"  
  
"Let's go see!"   
  
And they took off right were the sound came from, which was   
near them in the gardens.  
  
  
*********  
About 5 minutes before the guards and prince heard the shriek  
*********  
  
  
  
In a flash of light stood the princess hidden in her overcoat.   
Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped, letting her cloak drift to   
the wet ground. It was just like she remembered it. The dew was still   
on the grass, and flowers, lakes and birds where all around. Plopping   
herself on a bench, she leaned over to smell the beautiful red roses.  
Reaching to pick it, she gave a small cry. There were thorns on it!   
On the moon, the white roses didn't have any thorns and they certainly   
were not red. "What a weird flower."  
  
Unknown to her someone was watching. A man dressed unusually   
for earthen style stood in the shadows, barely making a sound, not   
wanting to be heard. A grim smile crept upon his lips.   
"Princess it's your time" he whispered clenching his knife tighter in   
his hands.  
  
**************  
  
Thank you for reading my fanfic! (: If you liked it, please review,  
since I'm *very* open to comments and suggestions whatsoever. ;D 


	2. Earth

Moon Myth  
Rated: PG-mild swearing  
Chapter 2  
  
I'm so happy!!! If your reading this, that means you've come back   
for more! I hope you're enjoy this and since I didn't get to do this   
in my other chapter, I'd like to thank:  
  
Reminder: Besides disclaimer - I don't own Sailormoon, obviously --   
this is just a re-post from moonromance.com because fanfiction.net  
is my new-found-friend. ;P  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
  
The man lunged out, baring his teeth and hissing, "It's your   
time, Princess!" He held up the knife, letting the sun glisten upon   
it's sharp edge. He relished the terrified silent scream etched upon   
her face.  
  
She tried to run. Really, she did, but all she could do was   
stand there,petrified. 'Run you fool, the sunarian is going to kill   
you! Run damn you, run!!' But she stood there, scared stiff, unable   
to run or hide.  
  
The flowers she had been holding tightly in her hand where   
shakily dropped, not taken notice by anyone, but the man, who took it   
as a cue.   
  
Lunging out again, he stabbed the knife out at her. She   
dodged it, but it was a second to late. The silent scream she had   
been holding in came out. She felt her stomach tighten in pain and   
she couldn't bear to look down to see what really happened. The man   
smirked.  
  
"Not so powerful now princess, eh?" He raised the bloody   
knife again.  
  
'That's my blood' she thought, in shock, while gazing up at   
the knife. Slowly, she felt blackness wrap around her and she   
blinked excessively, as if to bring back the light. Faintly outlined,   
she saw the man. One last desperate thought entered her mind.... 'I   
can heal myself....' She was unaware that she was glowing faintly,   
not strong enough for any senshi to feel or for her crescent moon to   
activate.   
  
The man heard many footsteps coming closer, closer to where   
he was. Scowling at Serenity, he ran into a nearby portal, which   
suddenly appeared, and was whisked back to the sun.  
(AN: yes folks, in my story the sun is a place you can live on)  
  
*****  
  
"Look over here!" Nephrite cried. In a second, all his   
friends were next to him, peering down at the fallen angel. Zoicite   
kneeled down and checked her pulse. Her skin was so pale to his, yet   
"She's alive." whispered Zoicite.   
  
"Quick, let's take her to that small shack, you know, the one   
we used if it rained out here." Endymion picked her up,"God, she's   
light!"  
They quickly rushed her over to the nearby shack. As they   
were running, Jedite noticed something.  
  
"Look! She's glowing!!"  
  
"It's really faint... I see it!" exclaimed Kunzcite.  
  
"Weird..." murmured Endymion. As he looked down at her, his   
heart soared. She was so beautiful and delicate. She must be an   
angel, he concluded. A huge bubbling anger suddenly rose in him.   
Who ever hurt her, he swore, was going to pay.   
  
********  
  
"Your sure it's her." demanded Makoto, fists clenched at the   
thought Serenity was gone.   
  
"Positive." Minako answered, wiping nervous sweat from her   
forehead. Ami reflected worry off her blue eyes. She turned   
her gaze to Rei. She was surprised. Usually, Rei would be name   
calling Serenity right now and taking action, but she was unusually   
quiet.  
  
"Rei-chan, what is it..." Ami started but trailed off.   
  
"I shouldn't have agreed" Rei muttered as she started pacing.   
"It's all my fault"  
  
"What?" Minako questioned.  
  
"I promised" Rei protested, talking more to herself than   
anyone.  
  
Makoto rushed over and grabbed Rei by the shoulders. "Rei,   
for the princess, the future of this kingdom and the whole galaxy and   
for our best friend, where is Sere!!"  
  
Minako stood next to Ami in silence. This was unlike Rei.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Rei gazed sorrowfully past Makoto, her   
eyes focusing on the planet ahead and simply answered, "She went to   
earth."  
  
Ami dropped her computer. Makoto let her arms swing down in   
defeat. Minako let her mouth drop.   
  
"WHAT!" Everyone shouted at once.  
  
As if a weight lifted off her shoulders by telling her friends, Rei   
took ahold of the situation. "Ami," Rei stepped forward, "do you know   
where the hell she could be on earth?"  
  
Recovering quickly, Ami picked up her computer and with her hands   
typing shakily, she could come to only one conclusion.  
  
"Earth is a beautiful planet full of trees and flowers, etc.,   
am I correct?" When she got no response, she continued "That means,   
she could be anywhere. That was the only reason she went, as I know   
I am right and so, she could be anywhere!"  
  
"Then let's start with the king and queen" stated Minako,   
taking charge. "They can help us and keep it a secret. I've heard   
it isn't going well with Queen Serenity over on the sun, so it could   
be awhile before she comes back. We'd better get started!"  
  
VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!  
MARS CRYSTAL POWER!  
JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!  
MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
"Excuse me, but I would like to know what your doing," Luna   
approached with dignity  
  
"Serenity went to earth" summarized Mercury.  
  
"WHAT!" Luna screeched and the senshi didn't doubt the whole   
moon heard it.   
  
"Luna, calm down." Mercury soothed, her hand safely covering   
Luna's mouth "We can find her, don't worry. But we need your help"  
  
Luna's sharp cat eyes met hers. "You bet I'm helping"  
  
"I need you to contact the outer senshi, we may need their   
help later on. With those sunarians out there, this isn't just a   
protecting princess matter, this is a galaxy matter. She's needed at   
the throne and their loyalty pledged to her is needed. You also,   
can not tell anyone that she is gone. Period. Nobody. Luna, since   
you haven't taught us the Sailor Teleport yet, we need you to do that   
incantation in the ancient moon language so we can teleport to earth."  
  
Luna jumped out of Mercury's arms and next to the senshi   
"Everyone, get back. And get ready for some real action." Luna   
started rubbing her paws together and grinned devilishly.  
  
At this, the senshi cowered behind a nearby tree.   
  
She started swirling her paw and murmured not understandable   
words at once. After a minute, she stopped and their was what looked   
like a whirlpool in the ground.   
  
The senshi walked into the whirling circle and joined hands.   
  
"Focus on your true self. Your power. Your planet. Whenever   
you need to do the Sailor Teleport, just do what you are doing now.   
You won't need me. Now, call you planet's power!"  
  
Closing their eyes, they concentrated on the energy deep   
inside each of them. They concentrated on their planets inner   
strength, it's inner feeling. Each glowing their respected colors,   
they glowed spectacular colors, all joining in the center and making   
what looked like the northern lights. There colors also went up into  
the sky, much like a beacon.   
  
"Sailor Teleport!" Luna cried this a moment to late, for an   
unexpected guest suddenly popped right in front of her right after she   
said those magical words.  
  
"What is going on here!" Artemis shouted.  
  
The senshi opened their eyes in surprise, also breaking their  
concentration. Their beams of light wavered, but still held, though   
by a thread. They felt something rip in their bodies, inside their   
inner soul, making them cry out in pain.   
  
"NO!" Luna cried, tearing past Artemis. This wasn't supposed   
to happen! Tears welled up in her huge eyes. Artemis gasped at the   
beautiful senshi, now in pain "Princesses!!"  
  
The senshi disappeared in a beam of light. Their screams   
echoed threw the air.  
  
*************************  
  
The generals and prince quickly set her on the one of the   
beds, and drew around her, anxiously, while Zoicite got a better look   
at her, health wise.   
  
"She doesn't look that good" he murmured, he reached to   
inspect her huge cut, but was interrupted.  
  
The faint silver glow she had been giving off, suddenly shot a   
beam into the air and engulfed everything in the room with a blinding   
silver light.   
  
**************************  
  
Near the moon  
  
*************************  
  
The beam of silver light shot high up, into the morning sky.   
  
The light shot directly through a multicolored ball of light   
containing four unconscious senshi soaring dangerously at high speeds.   
They were caught in the familiar light and disappeared.  
  
Next day, newspapers on earth would mention this mysterious   
occurrence.   
  
**************************   
  
When the light cleared, the generals (and prince) looked at   
each other in amazement.  
  
"What the hell!" Jedite murmured. Then, he reached out to   
touch the unusual maiden which made his day far from normal.   
  
WHACK!! "Go away Luna," she muttered hitting Jedite, "It isn't   
noon yet."  
  
Endymion and Nephrite laughed at Jedite, while Zoicite and   
Kunzcite held a hand over their mouth, to hide a smile.  
  
"A little outgoing with the maiden, aren't we, Jed?" Endymion   
heartily punched Jedite in the shoulder.   
  
"Haha" laughed Jedite sarcastically, and glared at his   
friends. Then he turned back to nursing his slowly bruising finger.   
  
Zoicite peered at her, but wouldn't examine her any further,   
seeing what happened to Jedite. "Well, she's alive."  
  
They all watched her as she yawned. And then how she rubbed   
her eyes. Groggily, her eyes came into focus. She gazed at them for   
a moment.  
  
"HAHA, I get it," she muttered. "This is what I get for the   
water bucket joke. HAHA, I'm dying of laughter."  
  
"Excuse me, miss-" But Kunzcite was cut off.   
  
"Okay,okay..."she interrupted, "I deserved this one.......but   
I didn't fall it!!! You can't go bragging to Luna or Artemis about   
this one!!" She shook her finger in front of their faces.   
  
She received puzzled looks from them. She examined them   
further. "Oooohhhhhhh, it looks like you took acting class too!   
Well, I'm still not falling for it, not ONE bit!"  
  
She swung her legs on to the side of the bed, peered at their   
faces, one by one. 'cute, cute, cute, pretty cute, HOT!! WAY HOT!!.   
Geez, my friends have good tastes in men!!'  
  
"You've got me. I give up, how'd ya do it??? How much did   
Ami-chan have to help you guys with this one, huh? Spill it, how   
did you do it??"  
  
"One question, if I may miss" Kunzcite firmly said.  
  
"Sure, sure I'll play along. What?"  
  
"Who the hell is Ami-chan and who the hell are you?" Kunzcite   
instantly regretted his tone of voice, but this was unnerving. He had   
not the slightest idea of what she was talking about.  
  
Her smile looked like it was falling a bit on the edges.   
"Okay, you guys, this is getting old. Just please tell me how you   
did it. I promise I won't play it back on you!" Her eyes looked   
pleadingly at them.   
  
She felt immediate warmth flow into her shoulder as a hand   
rested on it. She turned her gaze to the piercing blue eyes of the   
man before her. 'Down girl' she told herself. 'It's just Minako or   
Rei in disguise.' But her heart didn't trust her eyes, as she felt   
and heard it's thudding in the room.  
  
The man--or Endymion, but she doesn't know that--looked at   
the perplexed creature before him. She seemed to be pleading them,   
for a reasonable answer, perhaps. Her sapphire eyes were watery with   
confusion. In his eyes, they became perfect pools of water, gazing   
beautifully at him.   
  
She saw his eyes soften considerably, and she couldn't help   
but gaze at his ruffled hair, the sensual curve of his cheekbones,   
and especially the--  
  
"We need an explanation now." She drove her hungry eyes   
from the man in front of her to the one who rudely interrupted her.   
He stood tall in front of her, as if she should be respecting him.   
"My name is General Kunzcite. Now, what is yours?"  
  
Slowly, it dawned on the princess. "General Kunzcite of   
what?" she asked slowly, looking at him desperately in the eye.  
  
"It's the trauma of the past experience" whispered Zoicite to   
Jedite, and they nodded in agreement.   
  
"General Kunzcite, of the planet, Earth." Kunzcite looked at   
her strangely as her mouth slowly dropped.  
  
This was bad... very bad. She was banned from earth and she   
ended up meeting the high ranking general of earth! Who knows who   
these other people are???!!  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Kunzcite, calmly, but with authority   
in his voice. She could tell he was used to being in charge. She   
opened her mouth, to say her name, but she quickly clamped it shut.   
She had to get out of here. Everything was going wrong.  
  
"I-I c-can't tell," she squeaked,"I'm not supposed to be here!"   
She jumped up, but only got one step, as Endymion grabbed her wrist.   
  
"You go back and sit down! You're hurt!!" A puzzled look   
appeared on her face. Burrowing her brow, she glanced at herself.   
Realization hit her. The sunarian. The knife. What had they seen   
when she healed herself???? She stumbled back, wobbling faintly at   
her knees, to the bed. "W-what did you just see a few minutes ago?"  
  
"Who are you." Kunzcite repeated.   
  
'She's visibly shaking now' Endymion studied her. Reaching   
his hand out, he rested his hand on her hand. "You have nothing to   
be afraid of." he comforted. She sharply drew her gaze into his   
steady eyes. "We won't hurt you." Slowly, her body relaxed a bit,   
and her eyes seemed to glow in the teeniest. 'I trust you.' That is   
what she was saying to him, with those eyes. 'Just you.'  
  
"You can call my Sere" Her eyes shone more, and Endymion   
knew she was telling the truth. Just by her beautiful eyes.  
  
-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Did you like it???? If so, feel free to review me! ;D  
  
Lady Anika 


	3. The Semi-Pointless Game

Moon Myth  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Thank you to the people who have commented on Moon Myth. ;D  
Hmm....Nothing real big happens in this chapter. ^__^  
Also, keep in the mind that the mindless game that I mention in this   
chapter *does* have a point.   
  
  
Enjoy!  
  
___________ ~*~ _____________   
  
Emptiness. Black. That was all around her. Voices surrounded her and they sounded familiar. She felt something watery in her eyes, and she batted them excessively to get it out, but was unsuccessful at that. But as she continued blinking, she begun to notice a difference in the black. It was lighter, a grayish tint to it now. And she could've sworn she could see a figure.... or was it a face......  
  
***  
  
"I think she's coming too," remarked Mercury, as she cradled her   
friends' head in her lap.   
  
"Why do you think Venus got affected the most?" Mars questioned, as   
she crouched next to Mercury and the coming too, blinking Venus.   
Mercury shrugged, and wiped some sweat from her brow. A low moan   
escaped Venus's lips as her eye lids fluttered. Slowly, she sat   
up and felt sore, all over her body.   
  
Slowly, shaping each word, she asked "What happened?"  
  
"We're not sure" answered Jupiter, who was leaning on a nearby tree.  
  
"I'm positive we did the steps right," spoke up Mars, "But there was   
two interferences. I felt them."  
  
"Two?" questioned Mercury, "I only picked up one. It was when   
Artemis interfered. But, I thought something else was nearby....."  
  
Venus closed her eyes, and imagined Artemis roasting on a barbecue.  
  
Mars nodded. "The other person I sensed was Sere. I sensed her   
energy and I think it saved us. I don't know how..."  
  
Jupiter gasped. "I knew I sensed something familiar, out in that   
nothing."  
  
"Consider us lucky" Mercury interrupted. "We could be wandering in   
space right now if it wasn't for her. She drew us down to Earth, and   
probably near where she is."  
  
"Let's get going! We have a princess to find!" cried Venus, who   
lept up from her sitting position, only to realize how weak she was   
and collapse on the ground, face first.  
  
"Minako-chan, dear Minako-chan..." Mars muttered. Jupiter went over   
to the red faced Venus and hoisted her up, then "patting" her on the   
back heartily. Venus glared at her and muttered "I'm fine" over and   
over again, even though she was counting on Jupiter's support.  
  
Shaking her head, Ami remarked, "If we want to remain inconspicuous,   
we definatly cannot go around in our senshi uniforms"  
  
"Even though we'd attract a lot of cute guys" Added Venus   
mischievously, winking one eye.  
  
Easily, each of them transformed into a plain, but pretty dress of   
their planet's color.  
  
Twirling around in her sunflower dress, Minako giggled. "I feel like   
I'm not even a princess anymore!"  
  
Rei smiled at her. "Silly" she remarked, but she could feel a laugh   
boiling up in her.  
  
Ami laughed with her hand to her mouth and Makoto remarked "Mina-chan,   
your so cute"  
  
Skipping over to Ami, Minako grabbed her hand and skipped on, dragging  
her into the forest. "C'mon you guys! We have to find Sere-chan!"  
  
As Rei and Makoto quickly followed and Rei couldn't help but   
remark, "She certainly has regained her energy."   
  
***********************  
  
  
"Yes, when I say "tag", I mean "touch", kay?" Serenity said for the   
thousandth time to the surprisingly interested generals. She couldn't   
understand how they didn't understand this. It was really simple, she   
played this with her friends since she was 4. A mere four year old.   
And what were they, in their early twenties?   
  
"Wait," cried Zoicite, waving his hand in front of her face,   
as a signal to stop. "I think I got it," his face gave off a   
triphumphant glow. "One person is "it". That person has to count to  
50 and then find another person, who is not "it", and "tag" them.   
Then that person is it."  
  
"YES!" cried Serenity with reflief. She turned to her new   
found friends, the other generals; Jedite, Kunzcite, Nephlite and   
their friend, Endy. When each general talked about themselves and   
introduced themselves, Endy didn't. He only said his name and   
comforted her, he wouldn't talk about himself like the others had.   
And he was the one she wanted to hear about. She looked at their   
faces, hopeful for a look of understanding, but they looked at her   
blankly.   
  
"Okay, I get it. It's really simple. See-" started Zoicite.  
  
"Wait," interrupted Serenity. "Let me explain it in a way I   
think they might be able to understand." She faced the perplexed   
generals. "Okay, one of us is the enemy. The object is to run and   
stay away from the enemy. When the enemy captures you, you're the new   
enemy."  
  
As she thought, it slowly dawned on them.   
  
"Somehow, this reminds me of a little kiddy game." muttered   
Nephlite.   
  
"All right! We can finally play now!" Serenity jumped up and   
down happily, clapping her hands. "I'll be it--I mean, the enemy first." She poked Endy in the shoulder. "Tag! Your it!!" Then she quickly brought up the wispy layers in her dress and ran into the bushes and trees.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
Zoicite started backing away. Pointing at Endy, he remarked   
"He's the enemy."  
  
Everyone left standing now bolted away from Endy, leaving him   
in the middle of the field.  
  
Placing his hands over his boyishly grinning mouth and twinkling  
eyes, he began.   
  
"1....2...3....4....5....6.." (AN: etc, etc,)   
  
*****************************  
  
  
Rei, Ami, Makoto and the no longer skipping Minako walked   
through the dense forest.   
  
Makoto felt calm here. All the lush greenery surrounded her  
and made her feel at home.  
  
"It reminds me of my home, at Io Castle" she thought out loud,   
then blushed deeply when she realized she spoke.   
  
"Tell us about it," Ami softly gestured with her voice.  
  
When Makoto hesitated, Minako mentioned, "What else can we do   
while we walk? Nothing but talk." Then she smiled slightly at her   
own rhyme. She was so bored she was making up rhymes *successfully*.   
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, it's just like this." she   
motioned with her hands to the surrounding life. "Peaceful, calm,   
full of tranquil-"  
  
"All un-Mako-chan characteristics," teased Rei.  
  
"Hey," she glared at her with mock anger. "Well" she shot   
back, "of course the *fiery* redness of your planet has absolutely   
*nothing* to do with *your* personality."  
  
She smirked as she saw Rei turn slightly red in an effort to   
prove Makoto wrong about her theory.   
  
"Breath, Rei-chan." Ami remarked, glancing at her.   
  
"And what, dear Mako-chan," said Minako, swishing her hair   
back dramatically, "do I have to do with my planet?"   
  
Minako watched wickedly as Makoto pondered on that one.   
"There is the fact that Venus is the planet of love, which you happen   
to take to the nosy level...."  
  
"I am not nosy!!" cried Minako, stepping on a nearby stump so   
she could be higher than tall Makoto. She smiled triumphantly when she saw herself eye to eye with her. "I'm helpful, full of advice,   
without me many people would've-"  
  
"lived a successful love life." Her eyes sparkled in a teasing   
way. Putting an arm around Minako's shoulders, Makoto tried to coach   
her.   
  
"You see, you have to let love come to you."  
  
"But I'm the senshi of LOVE, for goddesses sake!"  
  
"Minna." Rei's voice sharply invaded into their conversation.   
"We're not alone...."  
  
In a blink of an eye, Ami had her computer out and was fiercely   
typing. "We're surrounded. Probably bandits. There's about 10 of   
them. And only four of us."  
  
"What are you talking about?? We can whip them." Makoto   
smiled, raising her henshin stick.   
  
"No" Ami whispered harshly "We can't transform. Think of the   
rumors that would spread?!" That was a shock none of the others had   
in for them. They couldn't use their powers?? It wasn't like they   
were completely helpless, they do know how to fight fist to fist, even   
petite Ami, but the shock of their powers out of use for a time being   
made all of them feel incomplete. They each got prepared in fighting   
form, their backs protected so they only had to fight off the front.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" a deep voice murmured   
from the bushes in front of Makoto. Narrowing her eyes, she clenched   
her fists tighter. Voices started speaking in front of all of them.  
  
"Such pretty ladies all alone, what luck!"  
  
"It's too bad you had to be by yourselves."  
  
"Something tells me I won't be alone tonight."  
  
Cringing in disgust, they glanced at each other for a signal   
to attack. They had no need for their attackers all sprung out.   
  
A stocky bearded man grabbed a hold of Minako's fists and drew   
his face closer to hers, as if leaning in for a kiss. Quickly, she   
jabbed her knee into his gut. His breathe staggered and she felt him   
loosen his hold on her wrists. Taking that break, she spun around   
and flung a massive kick to his face. Clutching his head to hold back   
the dizziness, the man fell down to the ground.   
  
Triumphantly, she glared down at him, "The goddess of love   
does not accept ugly, perverted men." And with that, she stepped on   
him to reach the other man now facing her were her other attacker had   
been. A large patch covered his one eye, but she had no doubt that   
that effected his fighting that much. Glaring at him and feeling her   
confidence soar, she punched him square in the face.  
  
Ami ducked the man's effortless punches to knock her out and   
drag her away. On one of her ducks, she jabbed her elbow in his ribs,   
definatly breaking some. He howled in pain and gnashed his teeth at   
her. Fear struck Ami's eyes and she swiftly kicked him in the same   
place she punched him, with the broken ribs. Leaning towards the   
ground a bit, he ducked in fright and scrambled back into the wood of   
trees and brushes.  
  
Rei slinked behind her attacker and swung her foot under his,   
causing him to trip and fall. Quickly, the man lept up, definatly   
angry at being tricked by a women. Rei's eye's twinkled mockingly as   
she dodged his slow grabs and punches. 'Are all earth men this   
slow?' She leaped behind her attacker again and kicked him hard on   
the back, causing him to fly to the ground, away from her. Stumbling   
a few times to get to his feet, when he finally got to them, he   
scampered away. She glanced at Makoto, the strongest fighter of them   
all, they all knew that. She was clearly enjoying herself.   
  
Easily, Makoto jabbed her punches directly in her attackers   
face, not waiting to make him weak. "C'mon, is this all ya got?!" she   
cried, launching another punch on the collar bone.   
  
"RETREAT!" the man cried, seeing Makoto's grin as she got   
back in fighting position.   
  
"Everyone okay?" Rei asked, glancing at her friends. Their   
wasn't a visible scratch on their bodies.   
  
"Well, this proves we aren't rusty!" Minako remarked.   
  
"If all earth men are like this, they must be weaklings!"   
Makoto concluded.   
  
"They just didn't have the training we had. They were poorly   
trained." Ami guessed.  
  
"I like the weakling conclusion better." Rei began braiding   
her long hair, a style she felt comfortable in.  
  
*******************  
  
She peered between two branches at the open field were Endy   
used to be. A butterfly flew past. A bird chirped. Once in a while,   
she heard the wind tousle the tree branches. The wind also whipped the little curls that hung around her face in her eyes and against her cheeks, tickling her to no ends. She sighed. This is what she always wanted to hear and see. She never heard the soft breeze or a butterfly fly past, free to roam the lands. Her moon was nothing compared to this haven. But they protected the Earth. She had a duty, and at that moment, she felt suddenly guilty. She should've been helping Luna with the Main Computer or something extremely useful! Instead, she was on her dream planet, playing none other than a game of tag. Tears sprung to her eyes. What would her friends think? If her subjects found out, what would they think? That she would be unfit to be queen?  
  
She closed her eyes, trying her hold back a sob. 'That's why mother doesn't know' she reassured herself, 'that's why I'm only going to be gone for a day.'  
  
______*_______  
  
Endymion slunk close to the ground, in an effort not to be   
seen. So far, he had spotted all his friends in their hiding places,   
all but Sere. He wanted to capture her. She had the most gorgeous   
dress on, that seemed to flow with her curves. Yet, judging simply   
by her dress, he could tell that she wasn't from around here. The   
style of her dress was new, he was almost positive it hasn't been worn   
by anyone in his kingdom, Earth. But then, wasn't she on Earth?  
  
Running his hand through his hair, he decided to ponder on   
another subject troubling his mind. Why he was so damn attracted to   
her. When she looked so helpless back there, he wanted to hold her,   
tight. He didn't know about the other generals, but the reason he   
didn't get this game at the start was because he was bewitched by   
her. The way her blue eyes brighten or even the little things, like   
how her lush lips formed each word. He loved how he saw her first   
smile, when she said her name and how it lighted up the room and his   
heart.   
  
Focusing his eyes on a small movement in a bush, he darted   
over towards it. As he neared the bush, he was able to see in it.   
There was Sere, crouching with a dreamy expression on her face.   
This was going to be easier than he thought. Grinning practically   
right behind her, he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. He   
felt the intake of breath in her stomach and her muscles tighten,   
then struggle. As he refused to let her go, since he enjoyed this   
feeling of holding her, he heard her giggle.   
  
Leaning over towards her ear he paused, relishing the feeling of   
being this close to her face. He could faintly smell the freshness   
from her skin and he could feel the curly wisps of golden hair now tickling his cheek.   
  
"I captured you" he huskily murmured in her ear.  
  
*****************   
  
Thanks for getting this far into my story!  
  
I really love hearing what you think of my story!!  
  
Lady Anika 


	4. Enter the Outer Senshi

Moon Myth  
By Lady Anika   
  
Chapter 4  
  
A big thank you to my two reviewers. Thanks! *^__^*  
  
Gah, nothing else to say, so enjoy! ;D  
  
Note! : Ack, something was wrong when I uploaded these next 2   
chapters! Not everything was uploaded!! ;_; Gah! So, hopefully  
this'll work. Re-load tried on: 2/15/02  
  
***************************  
  
Leaning over towards her ear he paused, relishing the feeling of   
being this close to her face. He could faintly smell the freshness   
from her skin and he could feel the curly wisps of golden hair   
tickling his cheek.   
  
"I captured you" he huskily murmured in her ear.  
  
____________*______________  
  
  
  
"I captured you," he huskily murmured in her ear. She had already   
froze and stopped her struggling when she felt his hot breath near   
her and his heart thudding on her back. Her heart stopped beating--  
no--there was only one heartbeat. She wanted to lean back farther   
into his hold, his warm body. She wished that he would hold her   
tighter and force her to mold her back into his hard chest.   
  
Slowly, she twisted her head towards his. Their lips were inches   
apart. His hard eyes pierced into hers, and seemed to read them.   
She gazed at his unreadable face, her blue eyes wide with wondering.   
Then, curiouser, she peered *in* his eyes. She looked past his   
steely gaze and saw warmth. It glowed. It comforted her and made   
her feel safe. A smile tugged at his lips, and she realized. 'He   
knows,' she felt her face blush becomingly. 'He knows that I gazed   
into his soul'   
  
Before she knew it, his face leaned closer to hers, and his lips   
lightly brushed against her own. She gasped and lifted her finger to   
his lips, tracing it's seam, only to have it kissed too. Thinking  
became not needed, nor could she even do that, with only one thing   
on her mind. She desperately wanted to press her lips on his, she   
wanted to catch him in surprise at her sudden forwardness. She could   
even stay all day in this position that would be uncomfortable with   
anything one or thing other than him. Being so warm and needed. Yet   
she still wanted more. Before she could even react to her own self,   
she pressed her full lips on his.   
  
___________*____________  
  
Endymion quickly breathed in, in surprise. Sweet lips pressed to his   
was exactly what he had in mind, but he certainly hadn't expected   
that she would feel the same way he did. Not one to miss out on an   
opportunity, he tightened his hold on her waist and firmly glued his   
lips to hers. This kiss what exactly what he was searching for, full   
of passion and truth. All other past kisses seemed like pecks on the   
cheek compared to this one. He felt something soft touch his cheek,   
and switching his concentration for one mere second, he saw that her   
fingers were caressing his skin there. Still holding her waist, he   
reached for that hand and laced it with his. They both grasped   
their fingers together.   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"I can't go another *centimeter*," Minako fell to her knees and   
slumped into the grass.  
  
"Yes you can," Ami insisted.  
  
"Bravo on the acting," Rei added, sarcastically.   
  
"It was really that good?" Questioned Minako's muffled voice.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Makoto leaned close to Minako. "Yes. Now, do   
you need me to carry you?"  
  
Giggling, she considered it. "Nope," she replied, still giggling.   
"I'm one tough cookie!"  
  
"Speaking of food," Ami spoke up while Makoto hoisted Minako up.   
"I'm hungry. How about you guys?"  
  
"Starving." Makoto rubbed her tummy. A loud growl erupted from   
the group of girls, specifically in Rei's direction. "Count me   
in." she remarked, blushing deeply. None of them could help, but   
smile. For them, this Earth was comfortable to them. No duties,   
it was a treat.....freedom.   
  
"I saw some apples in the trees just a ways back. I have a   
feeling we're slowly entering the royal garden." Rei didn't tell   
her friends of her uneasy feeling. She'd had it since they landed   
on Earth. Seeing all their smiles, she felt that she would ruin   
all of it by telling them. She sensed little things, yet these   
things brought great worry to her. She smelled slightly the scent   
of cinnamon. A common spice.......yet extremely popular for the   
noble sunarians to wear. She recognized it from the last sunarians   
they saw. Suddenly, the trees and greenery around her seemed to   
blurr.   
  
"Now the palace is unguarded, majesty.""Good. Without the warriors, the kingdom is helpless. Vulnerable.   
And the princess?""Still separated from the others." 


	5. Memories, among other things

Moon Myth  
by Lady Anika   
Chapter 5  
  
First of all, thank you to all who reviewed!! ;D  
  
Disclaimer: Ahhahaha, I don't own this beautiful anime/manga. ;D  
  
  
*******************___*******************************  
  
Ami glanced at Rei. Her complexion seemed suddenly pale. Unhealthy.   
Her purple eyes seemed to have faded, lost their color and were   
unfocused. She looked like she was about to faint! Taking a few   
easy steps over to her, Ami placed her hand on Rei's shoulder.   
"Rei-chan."  
  
"Huh?" Rei's eyes immediately focused on Ami's face. Startled, she   
gasped. She hadn't realized that Ami was so close. She started to   
bring her hand shakily up to her face, then stopped. "I'm sorry." she   
muttered.   
  
"Rei-chan, what's wrong?" Ami felt herself hurting from the pained   
look on Rei's face.  
  
Rei was shocked to see Ami's hurt eyes. 'She's feeling pained for me.   
My dear, dear friend....' "I didn't want to ruin your happiness....  
everyone's happiness..."  
  
Now it was Ami's turn to be shocked. "What?........."  
  
Biting her lip, Rei looked away. "It all started when we landed hear   
on Earth." Ami motioned for Minako and Makoto to come over and   
listen. Minako had a dozen apples in her dress, so she clumsily made   
her way over. "I sensed an evil presence, that was the first thing.   
Then I began to notice little things, like I smelled cinnamon."   
  
"Sunarians...." muttered Minako, nearly letting go of the fabric on the   
skirt.  
  
Rei didn't even notice her. "The smell kept me on guard. But then I   
had a vision. This person.....with fiery.....red eyes wanted to know   
if the kingdom was unguarded. Our kingdom." She took a quick in take   
of breath. "Then he wanted to know if the princess was alone."  
  
At that moment, Minako dropped the apples. Her eyes took a firm   
glintness. One of control and leadership. She felt, at that moment   
and as leader of the senshi, that action was needed. "How long ago   
was this 'vision'?"  
  
"At least an hour ago," her eyes went downcast. "I meant to tell   
you all, but when I saw how happy you were....I just couldn't   
bring myself to do it!"  
  
Makoto's eyes were set in stone, determined. "We've neglected   
our duty."  
  
Rei's downcast eyes and slumping body told everyone that she   
thought she was the cause of all this mess. That everything   
here was her fault. Her friends didn't know what to say that   
would cheer her up. They hated seeing the fire gone from her   
eyes and her stead-fast steps turn into shuffles. Her eyes   
squeezed shut a tear that was begging to escape. It surprised them  
to see her only weakness show. 'Am I ment to be senshi?' That   
thought penetrated her mind. 'A real senshi could fulfill there   
only duty. Protect their innocent princess. And friend.'   
  
Her mind wandered to the days when she was young, around 5   
or 6, in the palace. She didn't have a single friend.   
Unlike other people, she couldn't run to tell her best   
friend some newly discovered news. The fact that she was   
a princess made everyone act proper around her and that   
annoyed her to all ends. Everyone now and then, she'd see   
fear in an eye. They were afraid of her, of her psychic   
ability. Those reasons weren't the main reasons though,   
and she knew that. It was how she treated them. She was   
rude, but it made her so angry to see dull personalities   
and proper introductions. She didn't mean to be bossy and   
bicker with them, but it was her personality. And she   
couldn't change it, no matter what.   
  
Serenity. Her first *real* friend. One that stuck around.   
That was Sere-chan, for ya.  
  
***Flashback ^__^ Moon Kingdom*******  
It was at night. She had arrived in secret at the palace.   
She was only ten, but they wanted to get her started with her   
duty. The one besides her planet. The moonlight made everything   
glow, the pillars and the milky waterfalls. In the glow she   
sensed warmth and serenity.   
  
A hesitant voice broke her thoughts. "Princess Rei?" Quickly,   
she shut her mouth, which had dropped down in awe of the splendor.   
Turning her body to the delicate sound of the voice, her hair   
whipped daintily around with her.   
  
Moonlight was glowing around the girl, wisping around every feature.   
If she was sleeping, Rei could've sworn it was a little angel.   
Anyone could tell by looking at her, that she was the princess.   
Rei kept her face like a stone, no emotions. She could just see   
it now. A pretty princess with no personality. All looks.   
A short gasp sprun out from the girls lips.  
  
"Ooooooooooo.........you're so pretty!" She immediately blushed   
after her blunt statement and fiddled with her dress.   
  
"Why, thank you, I know." Rei tossed a hand through her hair   
and then grimaced. The words that popped out of her mouth didn't   
sound thankful. They sounded arrogant and it took all of her   
might not to shut her eyes in shame. 'Great,' she told herself.   
'Another great start with a friend.'  
  
She lifted her gaze to see a smile. It wasn't a polite one. Or   
a proper one. Not even a forced one. It was of warmth and   
understanding. Rei herself gasped and her eyes widened.   
She then gestured her long, slender fingers at Rei to grasp.   
  
Later, Rei would remember being scared, scared of a person who   
could hold such forgiveness, such love. Only her close family   
ever looked at her like that. And an occasional suitor who would   
fawn at her feet.  
  
Still holding her hand out, she replied to Rei's look of   
helplessness. "Don't worry. We're going to be the best of friends.   
My name's Serenity." Then she added shyly, "You can call me Sere,   
since I know we're going to be so close."  
  
The stone rock face that held a spell over Rei shattered and she   
broke into tender, but hesitant smile. She reached out and held   
Sere's hand. At the touch, she felt a horrible feeling, not one   
that she was feeling right then. One quite the opposite. One of   
despair. One of sorrow for the future. Yet, that feeling was   
extinguished immediately when Serenity yanked Rei by her hand and   
dragged her down the hall, giggling.   
  
*******End of Flashback********  
  
Her first friend. 'Sere-chan was right,' she thought bitterly.   
'We are the best of friends.'  
  
Minako raised her hand to comfort Rei on the shoulder, and forced   
her gaze into hers. "Rei-chan, it's could've happened to any of   
us. And we would have done the same things you did."  
She knew how Rei felt. She often felt that, too. As leader of   
the senshi, she felt responsible for every single duty she didn't   
accomplish to perfection. She often wondered if that duty would   
someday be needed and if her carelessness to toss it away would   
be a folly.   
  
Gratefully, Rei's eyes shone, soft and glassy. "Yeah," she said,   
with a quick nod of the head.   
  
Minako shot her fist eagerly in the air. "Enough dilly-dally,   
let's go!!!!"  
  
*******************************  
Roses. Yes, that's what he smelled like. A fresh rose, full   
of life and adventure. She liked it. She wanted to stay like   
this forever. The feelings she was feeling right now, they   
seemed almost familiar. As if, she was living her whole life   
for this moment. She remembered a conversation she overhead a   
few years ago. She only heard parts of it...  
  
.........soulmate." The voice was solid, almost unfeeling. It   
was Sailorpluto. That wasn't the Sailorpluto she remembered.   
Her voice was always kind and warm, like a hug around her.   
  
"What? She has a soulmate? My daughter......" Her mothers'   
voice was one of shock.   
  
After that, the voices dropped down to a hush. Endy felt like   
her soulmate. From the moment she saw him, she started   
memorizing his features. Whenever she looked at him she   
felt something odd, and now she knew what it was. It was   
her heart swelling up and beating heavily in her chest.   
  
It was that moment that she wanted to know everything about   
him. She could just look into him, but she wanted to hear   
it from his own sweet mouth.   
  
"So, Endy, how do you know the famous generals of Earth?"   
The question was simple enough, she thought. Good starter   
for a conversation.   
  
Meanwhile, Endymion, who was blissfully smoothing her long,   
blond hair, was snapped out of his daydream from the harmless   
question. Harmless? He started to break into a sweat.   
What would he tell her?? Lying to her was just........  
unexceptable! 'Dammit Endy,' he swore to himself. 'THINK!'  
  
"Uh, umm," he stammered. He was glad she wasn't looking at   
him because her cerulean eyes could easily fish out his lie.   
"I'm the gardener," he said, lamely.   
  
"We've played together since we were little." It's half the   
truth, he thought to himself.  
  
Serenity didn't even hear the last sentence. "You're a GARDNER!?!?   
I LOVE flowers! Please, please show me around!" She twirled around   
in his hold, nearly whipping him with her hair. Her eager eyes and   
adorable pout were irrisitable.   
  
More than happy to please, Endymion agreed. She started bouncing   
up and down in his hold, easily breaking out of it and grabbed his   
rough hand. She tried with all her might to pull him along with   
her, towards the gardens even though she had no clue which direction   
they were in. "Sere, you're so cute," he laughed.  
  
"Hurry, hurry!" she cried, impatiently. He wasn't budging, even   
though she was tugging as hard as she could on his arm.   
  
Grinning like he had not a care in the world, Endy decided that he   
was having a hell of a time teasing her. His feet were planted   
like stone on the ground.   
  
She shut her eyes in concentration and pulled even harder. Endymion   
laughed at her antics. It was a cheerful laugh, full of life and   
youth. The laugh didn't make Serenity feel as if she as being mocked,   
it made her feel as if she was giving him happiness. Not wanting to   
show him that she was giving in, she bit back a smile.  
  
He leaned and peered into her creamy face, her eyes tightly shut and   
her mouth pursed straight in the upmost seriousness. Her mouth   
twitched slightly into a smile, so it clearly told him how hard of a   
time she was having, being serious that is. Unlike her though, he   
didn't stifle his wide smile. He cocked his head and gently brushed   
some of her stray blonde bangs from her clenched eyes and curled   
eyelashes. An odd thought suddenly flooded into his head. He loved   
her long delicate eyelashes. He desperately wanted her to give him   
butterfly kisses with them.  
  
Her eyes jerked open in surprise that he was so close, but then she   
quickly shut them again and pulled even harder, determined to pretend   
that he wasn't there. Also, if she kept her eyes open, she wouldn't   
have been able to concentrate with his truthful eyes gazing into hers.   
  
"I don't think you're getting very far....." Endymion teased, gently   
curling his fingers under her chin in also, a teasing manner. She   
laughed, but then stopped in mid-giggle, her mission in mind.   
  
"Geez," she mumbled. "What do you do all day? Pretend your a tree?   
Or a rock?" She yanked even harder, getting frustrated. "Why won't   
you budge?"  
  
"Patience, my dear." Endymion laughed. A sudden idea sprung to his   
mind. It was tantalizing, irresistible. And in her perspective,   
it would be horror. She would make him pay in triplets, but he   
knew it would be worth it.   
  
Seeing that she was still giving her full concentration to his arm, he   
slyly brought his other hand to her slim waist. Grinning like crazy, he   
rapidly brushed his fingers against her, tickling her mercilessly.   
Her eyes popped open and she gave a surprised shriek, which was   
followed quickly by uncontrollable laughter. Quickly, he grabbed her   
and turned her around in his grasp, so he would be safe from her freely   
kicking legs. He felt her stomach shake from the peals of laughter.  
  
"S-s-stop!!" she cried, trying to look mad, yet laughing.   
  
"What's the magic word?" said the laughing too, Endymion.  
  
"PLEASE!" she gasped loudly.  
  
"Nope."  
  
She was unable to think of a single thought, except for the fact that   
everything *tickled*! "What....is..is....IT?!??!"  
  
Teasing yet again, he answered, "I don't know. What is it??"  
  
Giving a yelp of frustration, her thoughts juggled in her head. One   
word appeared clear in her mind though: revenge. She wouldn't deny   
one thing also. She was having the time of her life.  
With barely a second's thought, she swiftly brought her flinging   
arms behind her, to where Endymion was driving her crazy, and jabbed   
him in the sides with her fingers. He quickly let go of her and   
lost his balance, partly from the surprise, and fell down.   
  
Serenity, meanwhile stood silently and wobbled, like she was on her   
tippy toes. Then, she took a deep breath and---  
  
fell down in a heap. Her dress fluffed around her, flinging out   
a bit on the sides like a puff, but she didn't care. She could   
BREATH. That's what mattered. She shot Endymion a glare that   
could sharpen knives, but if she would've looked at him longer,   
she would've seen that he didn't care.  
  
"HA." It took up all of her breath just to say that one word.   
A few minutes later, she continued. "You...are...ticklish....too."  
  
************************   
  
"Luna!! Stop it!" cried Artemis, pleadingly.   
  
"Huh?" Luna looked up from her pacing across the transportor   
room. She was still in her human form and had convinced Artemis   
to do so too.   
  
"You're making me sick" he added, and continued to mumble about   
dizziness.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, then continued anxiously. "I'm just so worried.   
We've never had to deal with anything like this by ourselves   
before....." She let her voice linger off. Complaining didn't do any   
good. They had a problem to take care of.   
  
Artemis watched her stop pacing, but then pick up a new habit. Tapping   
her foot. He groaned. As if this was any better. "How long until   
they're suppose to be here?"  
  
Luna frowned. "They said they'd be here as soon as posi-"  
  
"Right here, Luna babe."  
  
"AAAAAccccck!" Luna jumped a mile, along with Artemis. As she panted   
from surprise, she asked, "Where did YOU come from?" The tall   
Sailoruranus was leaning up against the doorway behind them, one hand   
prompted on her hip. Her bangs ruffled like a gust of wind went through   
them - but there wasn't a breeze in the air.   
  
Uranus looked at her as if she was a first grader wearing a dunce hat.   
"I teleported here. All by myself."  
  
Angrily, Luna stamped her foot. "I know that! It's just that I didn't   
see you....." Slowly, it dawned on her. She slapped her hand to her   
forehead. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting you're not the inners. They   
just barely are that far in their training, for teleporting that is."  
  
Artimes gazed at the confident soldier before him. He didn't want to   
cross her path. 'Isn't that what you say when you see all the senshi?'   
he asked himself. It was. He felt Uranus's eyes upon him, because he   
was new to her eyes.   
  
"I don't believe we've met," Uranus started towards Artemis. "Yet, I   
think you know who I am."  
  
Artemis slowly smiled. He was going to like this senshi. He extended   
his hand, as he had done countless times to other ambassadors from   
other planets. "I'm Artemis." Uranus, in a very laid back manner,   
shook Artemis's hand. 'Such a head strong shake,' thought Artemis,   
as Uranus's hand gripped his.   
  
"So," Uranus's eyes narrowed as she casually let her hands swing at   
her sides. "Any progress?"  
  
Luna refused to let her eyes get drawn to the ground, ashamed that   
they had not heard a thing yet from Earth and depressed at the thought.   
"No," she softly murmured. She flinched slightly as Uranus's limp   
hands suddenly clenched.   
  
"You are to stay here," Luna sharply remarked. She had to get this   
into those stubborn senshi's heads!! "You are needed here. Not only   
is this an order, but it's by your planets' oath as well, from ages ago."   
  
"I know." A clear, melodious voice answered back, breaking the knowing   
silence.  
  
"Neptune," Artemis's voice welcomed. "Welcome. I'm Artemis and I do   
believe that you know Luna."  
  
Unknown to them, because of their deep conversation, she had arrived.   
Her chin rested slightly on her fingers in a curious manner when   
listening to their conversation. Seeing another senshi in person   
thoroughly enthralled her to no ends. Neptune gracefully nodded   
respectfully in both of their directions, smiling pleasantly at the   
same time. "Yes, but I'm pleased to see you both in person."  
  
"Luna is right." A new, soft voice spoke. As soft as this voice   
was, it demanded attention. Startled, all of them quickly averted   
their gazes to a figure in a dark corner. Stepping out of the   
shadows, they saw who it was.   
  
"Pluto..." gasped Artemis, his face contorted in slight shock.   
Everyone else had similar expressions. "The gate...."  
  
"It's being looked after." Her face showed no expression, gave   
off no clue to how she was feeing. Not yet. She was still new   
at her job, she only started two hundred years ago. Her eyes   
still held a brightness in them, a light which would disappear   
in the future. Her Time Staff towered above her, but Queen   
Serenity said that she'd grown into it. Inside, she smiled   
faintly at that memory.   
  
"But..but.." Artimes stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry," she said, dryly. She could just imagine what   
her replacement was doing right now......   
  
*Time Gate at the exact time Sailorpluto is talking...*  
  
Admist the swirling mist and dull colors lies the sub-Time Gate   
watcher. Her eyes darted nervously around, trying to pin point   
her uncertainty. Unfortunately, that was impossible and the   
mist seeping over every single area only created more illusions.   
All over, the clouds seemed to form figures in the shadows....  
....dark menacing shadows.....  
  
"Stop right there!!!" Her paranoid eyes were widened to the   
extreme. She jolted her head in every single direction,   
convinced of an intruder.   
  
"I, THE GUARDIAN GATE KITTY, WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO COME ANY   
CLOSER!!"   
  
Diana* began to stalk back and forth in front of the Time   
Gate - "Beware......you do not want to mess with me....size   
does notisThey would've   
struck war on us and we would have had to strike down the planet   
that we protect.Queen Serenity   
made the right choice. The Kingdom always comes first. 


End file.
